


World's End

by ninemoons42



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Inspired by Art, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42





	World's End

  
title: World's End  
author: [](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ninemoons42**](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/) [I go by the same name on Tumblr]  
word count: 420  
fandom: X-Men: First Class [movieverse]  
pairing: Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr  
rating: PG  
notes: Written for [this magnificent fan art](http://spiftynifty.tumblr.com/post/9545861846) by perishing-twinkie at dA. I accepted the challenge from dear [](http://hungerpunch.livejournal.com/profile)[**hungerpunch**](http://hungerpunch.livejournal.com/).

  
“How long do we have,” Erik asked, looking down at him.

Charles steepled his hands together, not bothering to hide the fine tremors of fear, of despair, of pain. “Not long. Minutes, if at that.”

“Hmm.”

And then, arms around his shoulders and his knees, and he was being lifted, easily. The thunder of Erik’s heartbeat, loud in his ears.

Lurid light growing brighter and brighter; his efforts to block out the screams of the others. There were very few of them left now – he’d steeled himself, when the explosion came, to deal out a final mercy, to let his friends and his companions go to sleep. At least they would feel nothing.

It hurt, still, to see so many faces, slack and silent, never to wake again.

The silence stretching between them, that damnable helmet, and Charles gritted his teeth and raised his hands and he was expecting Erik to turn away.

Instead, Erik nodded at him, dipped his head closer – and Charles hooked his hands into the bottom edge of the helmet and began to lift. Snatches of memory and thought, slowly growing louder.

And the memory that Erik was broadcasting at him, finally clear as he pushed the helmet away, as Erik’s face emerged from its shadow.

“Is that how you still remember me?” Charles asked, looking him in the eyes for the first time, for the last time. “The fool who jumped in after you? Yes, a fool, for I said you would never be alone again and I was so, so wrong.”

“You were there, when I needed you. When it counted. Over and over again. What you said, that first night. I have always held it true.”

He looked up and Erik was touching his forehead to his. Thoughts and dust and wreckage swirling above them. A jolt, and Charles looked down, and they were no longer touching the ground.

“And you, beloved, you were the only thing I held on to, every night, when I hurt and when I failed and when I could not go on.”

“I should have been there.”

Charles smiled, tremulously, and now there were tears running down his cheeks and they had seconds left, time was trickling away, and he looked Erik in the eyes again and said, “And now? Does now count? Will you be with me now?”

“Now and always.”

Charles closed his eyes, felt Erik come closer and closer, one last kiss, and.  



End file.
